The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of bandlike coherent packages for suction tubes, i.e., elongated hollow members such as drinking straws, and to an arrangement for the manufacture of the bandlike coherent packages and packages manufactured in accordance with the method.
Bandlike coherent suction tubes wrapped in individual protective envelopes are used inter alia in those cases where one or more suction tubes are to be applied to the outside of non-returnable packages for fruit juice, milk etc. Packing containers of this type and arrangements for application of the suction tubes are described in Swedish patent application No. 7801067-5 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,369, to which reference is made. The bandlike coherent packed suction tubes make it possible with assurance to apply a wrapped suction tube in the correct position to the outside of each individual packing container. Previously this has not been possible, since loose suction tubes wrapped in separate envelopes, owing to their low weight and their flexible, undefined outer contours, could not easily be brought by mechanical means into their correct position on the packing container.
Bandlike coherent suction tubes wrapped in protective envelopes, for the suction tube applicator described in the abovementioned Swedish patent application, up to now comprised suction tubes which were wrapped in protective envelopes of thin paper material and were joined in a rope-ladderlike manner with the help of adhesive tapes, which were attached in pairs and mutually parallel in the vicinity of the two outer ends of the suction tube envelopes. This type of suction tube band can be manufactured at a high rate, but here too the handling of the suction tubes wrapped in the protective envelopes causes certain difficulties, especially with regard to the placing of the wrapped suction tubes in correct mutual position on the adhesive tapes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the need for mechanical handling of individual suction tubes wrapped in the protective envelopes, since such handling, owing to the undefined and indeterminate contours of the protective envelopes, presents great difficulties.
It is thus an object of the present invention to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages and to provide a method for the manufacture of coherent bands with suction tubes wrapped in individual protective envelopes, which method ensures great accuracy and is suitable for rapid mechanical manufacture.
The above-mentioned object and others have been achieved in that the protective envelopes as well as the parts joining the protective envelopes are manufactured at the same time and of the same material. More particularly, the object mentioned above has been achieved in accordance with the present invention in that a method for the manufacture of bandlike coherent packages for suction tubes has been given the characteristic that the suction tubes are placed transversely between two material webs which are sealed to one another around each suction tube to form closed protective envelopes. Portions of the material webs located between the suction tubes are removed so that the protective envelopes are joined together along limited parts of their peripheral edges.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the manufacture of bandlike coherent packages for suction tubes, which arrangement is simple and uncomplicated and makes possible rapid and accurate manufacture.
These and other objects have been achieved in accordance with the invention in that an arrangement for the manufacture of bandlike coherent packages for suction tubes in accordance with the method in accordance with the invention has been given the characteristic that the arrangement comprises elements for advancing and guiding of two material webs. Units are provided for placing of the suction tubes between the two webs. Sealing and punching elements are provided for sealing of the material webs to each other around the suction tubes and for separation of parts of the material webs situated between the suction tubes.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suction tube band which is suitable for manufacture in accordance with the invention and which is adapted for safe utilization in the suction tube applicator mentioned in the introduction.
This object and others have been achieved in accordance with the invention in that a suction tube band comprising bandlike coherent packages with suction tubes which are individually packed in protective envelopes arranged transversely in relation to the longitudinal direction of the band, has been given the characteristic that the protective envelopes are connected to each other along parts of their peripheral edges so as to form a coherent band of suction tube packages arranged at intervals.